1. Field
The disclosed concept relates to electrical switchgear.
2. Background Information
As is well known, switchgear is an integrated assembly of switches, circuit breakers, buses (i.e. power supply rails), fuses and other components used to isolate electrical equipment at an electrical installation, for example, an electrical power substation. Switchgear is used to both de-energise equipment to allow work to be done, switch loads, and to clear faults downstream of the switchgear. Switchgear is often housed in a metal cabinet at the installation.
In known installations, a distinction is made between so called ‘fixed switchgear’ and so called ‘withdrawable switchgear’. In fixed switchgear the main switching/protective device, for example a circuit breaker, is fastened within the installation by fasteners, for example bolts, and cannot be removed from the installation without using tools to undo the fasteners. In withdrawable switchgear, additional constructional features enable the main switching/protective device to be withdrawn from the installation (and put back in) with a minimum usage of tools or with no usage of tools. Accordingly, in withdrawable switchgear, the main circuit breaker, for example, can be removed quickly for maintenance or replacement or to provide easy access to other components in the installation.
In known installations, a distinction is also made between so called ‘rear accessible switchgear’ and ‘front accessible switchgear’. In rear accessible switchgear, access to the load connections (i.e. the connections to which power cables routed to the loads are connected) is gained by removing a rear panel of the switchgear cabinet, whereas in front accessible switchgear it is gained by removing a front panel of the cabinet.
It is desirable to provide improved electrical switchgear, in particular switchgear comprising a switching arrangement with relatively few components that is preferably compact and space efficient and allows for a straightforward configuration of a rear accessible switchgear.